


Your Silver Garden

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst but sorta happy, F/F, Rebellion, Rebellion Setting, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Finding someplace warm and light is more important than the truth.





	

Homura Akemi's footsteps were slow, her brown school shoes hitting the clean brick pavement. Okubyou walked beside her, rambling on about heaven. "If we are taken to the skies, why, I won't be able to kill even a pathetic little rabbit!" The black-haired girl would tell it to be quiet, that this was her time to think, but it would never listen. For the familiar to look to good-for-nothing was unheard of, no matter how hard Homura would try. Yakimochi soon joined Okubyou in rambling on uselessly, its pitch voice echoing through the air, only for Homura to hear. "Let's prepare a box," Yakimochi said, Okubyou listening intently. "I want to keep that radiant thing confined forever!" Homura ground her teeth at her familiar's words, the two humanoid familiars giggling at her discomfort. Of course, she was a good-for-nothing, she deserved no less. Homura kept her eyes downcast, avoiding the eyes of the familiars and her made-up play pretend. 

Her thoughts blocked out the two annoying voices. Yes, this was for the best, she reminded herself. Homura had come this far, giving up now and pleading for forgiveness wouldn't do. Her beloved waited for her at home, surely dirtying her carpet and eating too many snacks. Homura welcomed the company of her love, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. Her eyes focused on her house, a white, ugly building that Homura hardly ever visited. Perhaps Kyoko Sakura staining her floor wasn't so bad; her house needed more color, didn't it? Her hand grabbed the handle, ignoring the shouts of her familiars, twisting and opening the door she promised herself to change to red. Surely enough, Kyoko lay across Homura's couch, eating the creme filled fried dough Homura 'accidently' grabbed at the store. "I wasn't looking," She had said when coming home with them. Homura got every flavor she found, strawberry, lemon, vanilla, chocolate, and raspberry, anything for Kyoko. If Kyoko's favorite kind weren't here, then Homura would create it herself when Kyoko wasn't paying attention.

"Didn't expect you to be back so soon," Kyoko said, taking another bite of the fish-shaped treat. Homura merely nodded, taking off her shoes and placing them neatly by the door. Her long socks were taken off as well, getting raised eyebrows from Kyoko. Homura wanted to relax, just for once. She took a seat beside Kyoko, who had some movie playing. "Kyoko," Homura spoke up, her voice shattering the silence. "Yeah, Homs?" Kyoko replied, taking the final bite of the desert. 

"Do you treasure this world you live in now, and would you break an important law to keep the one you love in it?" 

Kyoko thought for a second, confused but answering none the less. "Hell yeah, I treasure this world. If the person I love got to stay here, who cares what law you have to break." Homura swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding with a small smile. "I see." She wiped away her tears, ignoring Kyoko's confused, jumbled words. "Homs, you okay? Jeez, did I say something that upset you?" Homura smiled, her tears falling despite her efforts.

"Not at all, it's my fault."

"You sure?"

A small laugh, a hug, and a kiss was what Kyoko Sakura earned that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. Look at me, another Rebellion AU. This one is hopefully a little happier; I tried my best. This one doesn't have much of a point, my apologies if the KyoHomu is light on this one. Rebellion keeps destroying my ship, such a shame. I'm a little impressed with myself for making another Rebellion AU; I didn't find any in the KyoHomu tag. Hopefully, this changes that. Ah, I'm droning on for too long, I just know it. See you guys next time!


End file.
